


Everything

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: When you know, you know.





	Everything

Logan can see the exhaustion in Julian's eyes the moment he steps through the front door.

He smiles, leans up for a kiss and murmurs a greeting, just as he always does. But his words are slurred, his movements halting. His eyes are framed with dark circles, his limbs loose. He'd known it would be bad, of course - this latest film has been an absolute drain, and Julian's been pulling sixteen-hour work days for three weeks straight to finish up his scenes in time to make the scheduled release date. Logan's barely seen him this past month, and he's relieved he managed to talk Julian into taking a monthlong break before his next project.

"Alright," he says, wrapping an arm around Julian's waist, "Straight to bed, before you fall over."

"It's only three in the afternoon," Julian whines, even as he actually sinks into Logan's hold, "'s not bedtime yet."

"It's naptime," Logan stresses, "You're gonna go get a few hours of rest, I'm going to order us a shitload of food, and then you're going straight back to sleep until you don't look dead."

Julian pouts, just a little, as Logan steers him into their shared bedroom, "I'm still pretty though, right?"

"The prettiest. Now sleep."

It's a testament to how truly exhausted Julian is, that he lets Logan manhandle him out of his jacket and shoes and under the covers without complaint. He's out like a light almost the moment his head hits the pillow, makes only the softest of noises as Logan tucks him under the heavy down comforter. It makes Logan smile, seeing Julian finally getting a moment of peace, and he slips away as quietly as he can. He'd hate to wake him up when he needs this so desperately.

Logan's not quite sure what Julian might want to eat when he finally wakes. The toll this film had taken on Julian's body had been twofold — in addition to the long hours and lack of sleep, he'd had to keep up with a rigid diet, one that only allowed bland salads and grilled chicken. He elects to give his boyfriend as many options as possible, and orders Julian’s favorites from their most frequently used restaurants. He schedules the delivery time for two hours out, knowing the chances of Julian waking up with an angry stomach are pretty high.

He’s not quite sure what to do with himself after that. He’d taken the day off of work himself, knowing how useless Julian tended to be the day he wrapped a film. The house is clean, the fridge stocked, the cat fed. His eyes find the piano Julian had bought him their first Christmas together, and he hesitates.

It’s a big house. He _probably_ won’t wake Julian up, if he sticks to the softer songs in his repertoire.

Naturally, he’s only a half-hour into his practice when he hears the sound of footsteps on the stairs. His fingers still over the keys, and he glances up, guiltily.

“Hey,” he calls, just loud enough for Julian to hear, “Go back to sleep, okay? I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No,” Julian mumbles, before he’s fully emerged from the stairwell, “Wanna hear.”

He finally stumbles out where Logan can see him, and Logan can’t help but smile at the sight. Julian’s wrapped rather firmly in their softest blanket, his hair sticking up every which way. His feet are covered in the absolutely absurd bunny slippers Derek had gifted them both last month, the ears flopping around wildly with each step. With one hand — the other, of course, maintaining a firm grip on his blanket cocoon — he drags a circular papasan chair from beside the TV to just beside Logan’s piano, collapses messily into it.

“Play,” he orders, even as he curls up on the chair and rests his head on the cushion.

“Any requests?”

“Something pretty,” Julian mumbles, his eyes half-closing once again.

“You know,” Logan says, stretching out his fingers, “You’d be a lot more comfortable in bed.”

Julian makes a sound of disagreement, shaking his head slightly against the pillow, “You’re not there.”

He’s asleep again before Logan’s finished the opening bars of the lullaby. Hopefully for a good long while, this time, though Logan’s careful to still to the calmest melodies he knows, just in case.

Partway through Chopin’s _Raindrop_ , he finds himself glancing over at his sleeping boyfriend. He’s well and truly asleep now, his mouth hanging open, snoring ever so slightly.

 _I don’t snore,_ Julian always argues with him, _I just breathe loudly_.

God, Logan loves him.

The thought overtakes Logan’s mind stronger than it ever has before. He’s told Julian he loves him before, of course. He _knows_ he loves him, knows Julian loves him back. But it’s almost overwhelming, this time, and Logan has to stop playing to just _breathe_.

He _wants_ this — wants soft days like this, with Julian curled up beside him, wants to hold Julian in his arms in the lazy morning and to cheer Julian on when he wins awards. Wants to sing along to the radio with him, to slow-dance in the kitchen.

He wants _everything_.

Before he can think about it too hard, he’s grabbing his phone, typing into the search bar. Dozens of pictures of engagement rings fill his screen, and he stares, glances up at his sleeping boyfriend and back to the screen.

This is what he wants.

His face actually hurts from the force of his smile. He knows there’s a dozen logistics to work out — he wants to find the perfect ring, needs to actually _ask_ Julian first — but he’s never been so sure in a decision before.

He’s going to ask Julian Larson to marry him.

Later.

For now, he’ll enjoy this. The stillness, the softness, the quiet sounds of sleep as he plays his lullabies.

It’s his everything.


End file.
